Sometimes it can be chaotic for a firm to find the right candidate to hire for an open job position because the firm may have hundreds, thousands, or even hundreds of thousands of candidates that are available in the firm's resource/resume database. Some order can be brought to this chaos by scoring the job applicants based on skill set match. Such scores currently are typically computed based on the number of times keywords related to the position appear in the candidates' resumes. For example, if a firm is looking to hire a JAVA programmer, the candidates could be scored based on the number of times “JAVA” appears in their resumes. While useful, such scoring algorithms, however, do not provide the firm with an intuitive view of the breadth of skills of the applicants because they are narrowly focused on the entered keyword. Further, ranking candidates by keywords can mask other, more qualified candidates that do not use the keyword as prominently.